Red
by Jewel06
Summary: I think this is pretty dark but here we go, Ayano awakens a secret power that turns her into the likes of a demon and her horrible past is revealed.(the story is better than the summery)read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:I don't own anything**

**a/n:my first story for this anime so please review anything at all, feedback**

* * *

Kazuma calmly walks into the room of the head of the clan not really caring why he was here,but everyone looked weirdly nervous.

"what do you want"he stated simply

"well"his voice was dead serious.

"it's Ayano she's, well I'm gonna tell you a story"

Was this another attempt to get them together geez was this guy ever gonna give up.

"no it's not a set up I promise"What when did the old man get so perceptive.

"When our, I mean the clan was created it was by a contractor, a woman whose name was lost to time. After the creation of the clan though she suddenly went insane with the power she held, no one has any idea why but she did,killing thousands in her wake the last thing those people saw was a streak of red"He let this sink in.

"why are you telling me what do you have to gain?"

"it will all make sense in a minute""you see after she was sealed she was unfortunately reincarnated into a long line of children all with her flaming red hair,these people were sealed easily but one of the line after having her went insane the same way as the first did,killing periodically on the streets taking her daughter with her, when they told me to give the permission to kill her,my own wife, I gave permission for her but not the child."

"Ayano"he spoke in an almost whisper.

"if all in that line that means that could happen to her to"he realized the seriousness of the situation.

"it already has..."as if on que the sound of an explosion rippled through the silence. BAM, screams came from the direction of the blast.

"damn it I thought the seals would hold longer?"Jugo got up from his seat and ran.

"what! Seals you already had her on lockdown!"Kazuma flew to his side.

"she burned down the building she was in and it was confirmed she was taken over,so in the beginning stages we sealed her"still running he spoke harshly.

They entered the building she was in or what was left of it, burnt bodies littered the ground,and derbies and shrapnel were everywhere. In the middle a dark red flame blazed, getting bigger and bigger by the moment a body was in the middle as it walked out he could see that it was her but not her at the same time, her eyes had the intent to kill, and she wore the seals on her body like a dress, as of to mock anyone that dare control her.

"Ayano! Please stop don't do this you can control it"he heard Jugo's voice hoarse and regretful.

"**Ha,how dare you speak to me you disgusting roach,control it,me and Ayano together will kill all of you before one fireball is thrown,you really think you can keep me locked away in a line of children I'll have you know whenever these children of the flame wish for revenge or the pain becomes to much for them I awaken, Jugo you can't seal away human emotion so your destruction is eminent."**her voice was loud and deep as if she spoke into a megaphone and her flame was growing more ferocious, with an aura of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:I don't own anything**

**a/n:sorry for not updating sooner personal issues so here you are**

* * *

"No! Your wrong Ayano holds no hatred in her heart!"he yelled believing his words to be true.

**"you fool! you think you know her, you think you have an understanding of her mind, if you truly think this you are a fool"**her voice was low a brooding as she snapped at him.

**"fine, if you don't believe me I'll show you her pain"**at that moment he was seemingly thrown into a memory.

* * *

He seemed to be floating above a sene that shocked him, a city dark and cold with an onslaught of rain. A motorcycle'a engine roared and he saw a woman riding it, he immediately recognized the bright red hair that flowed behiend her _Ayano _was all he could he realized that his body was following her, as she got out and took of her helmet he was shocked to see behind her a tiny little girl followed her woman took off her helmet and revealed that she was very similar to his partner but not quite, she was much more womanly, and her eyes were filled with bloodlust.

Then a child hopped off that he hadn't seen before, from top view she just looked like a tiny tomato that walked, but soon he realized that the woman was Ayano's mother and the tomato little Ayano.

The woman walked into a small house Ayano staying at the door then he heard screams of pain coming from the house. Ayano turned and walked in, then he saw a grusome sene, a man on the floor burnt and smoking. He was disgusted as he saw his partner unchanged in her expression grab the body and drag it away to a dich and leave it there.

When he came back from shock he saw Ayano with her mother the woman holding her child gingerly, it would have bean almost normal if he hadn't seen the earlier events, the woman he realized was crying into her embrace muttering.

"Ayano, please forgive me I can't I just can't control it I'm so s-sorry, mommy is so sorry" she spoke through her sobs.

"don't worry mama I love you and I'll follow you anywhere" little Ayano spoke in cheery voice that was heart breaking.

" No please, don't say that I taken you away from safety and comfort for my own selfish reasons, just please hate me"her voice broke horribly as she spoke.

"nope, I love you!"with that little Ayano stood up and went to what he presumed was her bed.

He saw these things happen over and over again his mind flooded with images of body's burning,a woman crying as her mind switched and fought for control.

Then it all changed, he saw and heard sirens, saw the woman's body dead on the floor bleeding from a stab to the heart, though her face was peaceful. The child looked at her mother and looked as if she was frozen in time shock turned to rage as a tiny flaming body burned the surrounding police. They subdued her and placed her in a police car with a strait jacket on her small frame.

He saw all of the hatful glances tward her father, all the abruptly stopped canversations.

"Ayano, I"his voice was pleading as he looked at his child.

" Don't start, I'll never love you so just shut up, I'll put on a sweet little show as a dumb kid who doesn't know better Kay, but know this I'll never care for you and one day I'll send you to hell myself"with that she left the room pretending to smile cutely at one of the maids.


End file.
